This invention relates to access panels and doors which can be used to cover openings in walls and ceilings and to provide ready access to an enclosed space or installation through the opening.
It is well known in the building industry to provide an access door or panel which can include a door or panel frame and a hinged panel member on which a locking device can be mounted. The locking device may take the form of a latch such as a hook that is connectable to an eye member, a pivoting bar or a sliding bar. A frame can be mounted on the wall or in the ceiling and on this frame can be mounted the movable panel or door or, in the alternative, the access panel can be mounted directly to wall paneling or ceiling panels in a manner so as to cover the opening formed therein. These known access doors and panels generally require a certain size and shape for the opening formed in the wall or ceiling in order to ensure that the access panel can be properly installed.
As indicated so called xe2x80x9cframelessxe2x80x9d access panels are known and are designed to grip the inside surface of a wall or ceiling paneling which limits their possible use. Access panels of this type can generally not be used to cover an opening in a brick or concrete wall, for example.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,212 issued Jun. 16, 1998 describes and illustrates an access panel that incorporates a frame clamping device. This panel is in the form of a plate having opposite side edges and a positioning frame extending rearwardly from the rear surface. The panel has two elongate clamping elements, each extending towards a respective one of the side edges from a central region of the plate. Each clamping element is made of a resilient spring material so that its outer end can be pulled away from the plate during installation.
Earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,541 issued Nov. 8, 1994 and assigned to Superflex, Inc. describes a movable access door or panel that has two pivoting clips for removably attaching the panel to a structure. Each clip or clamping member is pivotally mounted adjacent a side edge of the panel. A spring biases the clips to swing them to a position whereby they releasably clamp edge sections of the structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved access panel for covering an aperture in a structure, such as a building wall, this access panel being relatively inexpensive to construct and capable of fitting apertures of varying size.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an access panel capable of reliably covering an aperture in a structure, this panel including a panel member with a movable clip member mounted thereon and extending rearwardly from an inner side of the panel member. The clip member is linearly movable in a direction parallel to the panel member and is biased by means of a spring.
According to one aspect of the invention, an access panel for covering an aperture in a structure, such as a building wall or ceiling, includes a substantially planar panel member having inner and outer sides and a sufficient size to cover the aperture. A mounting member has an inner edge rigidly attached to the panel member adjacent a first edge thereof and extends rearwardly from the inner side of the panel member. This mounting member is arranged to engage the structure within the aperture during use of the access panel. A movable clip member is mounted on the panel member and extends rearwardly from the inner side of the panel member. This clip member is linearly movable in a direction parallel to the panel member from a first position spaced from the second edge of the panel member, which is opposite the first edge, to a second position closer to the second edge. This clip member is adapted to engage the structure within the aperture during use of the access panel. A spring mechanism biases the clip member towards the second position and yieldably holds the clip member in the second position when the access panel is mounted on the structure and covers the aperture. When the access panel is mounted on the structure so as to cover the aperture, the access panel can be removed from the aperture by pulling the panel member in a direction away from the aperture and thereby causing the clip member to move inwardly towards its first position against the biasing force of the spring mechanism.
The preferred panel member has a guide track formed therein and open on the inner side. The clip member is mounted for sliding movement along this guide track.
According to another aspect of the invention, an access panel for covering an aperture in a structure, such as a building wall, includes a panel member having inner and outer sides, a peripheral edge extending around its perimeter, and a guide track provided on the inner side. A mounting member has an inner edge rigidly attached to the panel member and projects rearwardly from the inner side of the panel member so as to engage the structure within the aperture during use of the access panel. A clip member is slidably mounted on the panel member and is guided in its movements by the guide track. The clip member is slidable in a direction parallel to the inner side of the panel member from a first position spaced from a portion of said peripheral edge to second position closer to said portion of the peripheral edge. The clip member is adapted to engage the structure within the aperture during use of the access panel. A spring mechanism is provided to bias the clip member towards the second position and to yieldably hold the clip member in this second position. When the access panel is mounted on the structure so as to cover the aperture, the access panel can be removed from the aperture by pulling the panel member in a direction away from the aperture and thereby causing the clip member to move inwardly towards its first position against the biasing force of the spring mechanism.
In one preferred embodiment the mounting member is an elongate flange rigidly attached to the panel member on the inner side and spaced from an adjacent portion of the peripheral edge.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, an access panel for covering an aperture in a structure, such as a building wall or ceiling, includes a panel member having inner and outer sides and dimensioned so as to at least substantially cover the aperture during use thereof. This panel includes two movable clip members mounted on the panel member and projecting rearwardly from its inner side. These clip members are linearly moveable in a direction parallel to the inner side of the panel member with each clip member being movable from a respective first position spaced from a corresponding edge section of the panel member to a second position closer to this corresponding edge section. The clip members are adapted to engage the structure within the aperture during use of the access panel. A spring arrangement biases the clip members towards their respective second positions and yieldably holds the clip members in these second positions. When the access panel is mounted on the structure, the access panel can be removed from the aperture by pulling the panel member in a direction away from the aperture and thereby causing at least one of the clip members to move inwardly towards its respective first position against the biasing force of the spring arrangement.
In a preferred embodiment, the aforementioned corresponding edge sections are opposite edge sections of the panel member and the movement of each clip member is guided by a guide track formed in or on the panel member.